HOPE
by fluffsters118
Summary: Koga meets a female wolf demon and saves her. he falls in love with her but what he didn't know was that someone else is after her and that he has caused pain to many people. take a wild guess. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

HOPE

Chapter 1

KOGA POV

I thought I heard someone crying. Wait someone is crying. I left my group behind and ran towards the sound. Then I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could and found a young girl or demon on the ground about to be attacked by a bear demon. " hey leave that girl alone. Touch her and I'll kill you and feed you to my wolfs." I said as I attacked it and killed it. The girl was not unconscious and breathing hard for she had a deep gash on her chest that was bleeding rapidly. I picked her up and ran to my group. I toold them to get back to the den and ran as fast as I could in my twister. Once I was in my den I called for the pack healler and awaited for the girl to wake. Hours past and everyone was wondering why I was so attached to this girl but I couldn't answer any of their questions because I didn't know the answer either. When I saw her eyes flutter open I grew happy. I don't know why but I did. I sat beside her as she looked around. " Hello miss. Are you ok. You got attacked by a bear demon in my lands and I brought you to my den to heal your wounds. I'm Koga. Leader of this tribe and the prince of the north and what might your name be?" I asked while I looked at her tail. " you're a wolf demon. I thought that all the female wolf demons got wiped out." I said amazed. " well my name is Nazomi and yes I am a wolf demon. I was raised by humans after my birth parents were killed by a demon. I was adopted by a nice woman and man. They treated my kindly and they were also killed by a demon. That's when I ran into the demon in the woods. He chased me and tried to eat me. If it's not to much can I stay here in your tribe? I have nowhere to go and I want to learn how to fight so I can stop any demon I see killing other people. Please I'm asking you to do this but I will do anything you ask and help around this den." she pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. " you may stay but let me warn you about Bayakuza. He is a major pervert and he will try to claim you whether you like it or not. Watch your back. Once you are dressed come to my personal den in a week and I will talk to you. Hurry and put this on. You will get ill." I said as I handed her a pelt like mine but for a female wolf. It was a short top and a skirt. She looked at her self and realized that she was half naked and that only bandages covered her breast. She turned red as I walked into my den with a grin on my face. A few days later she came into my den. She was beautiful. Her top showed her stomach and her skirt was the same as mine. She had a black tail with silver high lights. She had violet eyes and silver hair with black highlights. She was beautiful. She started to blush, " um you wanted to see me." she said as I led her out side . " attack me as hard as you can so I can see what you know." I said as she nodded back. She took her stance and attacked . She was fast. I could barley block her blows. I decide to attack her and she matched every blow with a counter attack. She was so fast I couldn't believe my eyes. Even with the jewel shards in my legs she acted like this was normal. All my pack members watched in amazement as she pinned me to a tree and kissed my check. "better luck next time." she said as she hit my face with her tail. Her smell. It was so sweet like sugar and mint. It calmed me and I stayed there for a while until she came out with my dinner. "your friend Ginta told me you bring this to you. Can I join you." she asked as I nodded and was handed the meat. We talked for hours until, "Koga your so lucky you have such good friends. Good night." she said as she gave me a light kiss on the check and was about to walk away but I grabbed her arm an pulled her onto my lap an kissed her lips. " Your not alone anymore you know. You have the tribe as a family and you have me. You'll never be alone as long as I live." I said as she got up and slapped me hard across the face as she walked into the female wolf den. As she walked away I could hear her giggling so I let it slide.

The next day Nazomi was washing laundery so I went hunting with my friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Out of nowhere I heard a shrill scream. It was Nazomi. I ran as fast as I could and found her bruised up and Bayakuza standing over her with a grin on her face.I beat him as my eyes turned blood red. I calmed down as I heard Nazomi crying. My eyes turned back to normal I picked her up and carried her back to the den as my friends caught up and stared at the horror. I took her to my den and cleaned her wounds. She had many cuts and bruses on her body. I slowly took her top off and cleaned her wounds. She blushed fiersly as I did so. The healed was not going to be there so I cleaned them with water then I got closer to her and licked them till the wound closed up. She knew what I was doing so she didn't slap me but I could smell her aroule and it made my beast go crazy. I was on her last wound but it was on her breast. She looked at me then at her wound. She realized that he was asking her permishion to come in contact with that perticulare would. She nodded her head and I moved in. I liked the wound and she moaned. I got carried away and even after the wound healed I kept on licking until she stopped me with a lighht kiss. I grinned. " Koga do you have something to ask me before you do that?" she asked smiling at me. " oh, yah. Nazomi would you be my mate and the queen of my dreams?" " Yes. I will." she said as I picked her up and carried her out of my den. I was over joyed and forgot that I wasn't in my den any more until I saw a large blush on her face and I remembered. Everyone was staring at us. I blushed even brighter. " everyone I have an anouncement to make. Nazomi has agreed to become my mate and alph female of this pack. Please treat her as you would treat me. Also don't be alarmed if you hear weird noises coming from my den tonight." he said with a grin as the pack started laughing. Nazomi was trying to piece things together and when she got it she slapped me. The day went by really fast and soon night came. I was talking to my friends when she grabbed my hand and told me that she was going to bed. She also said more quietly that if I still wanted to continue our little activity, I had to come to bed before she fell asleep. " Oh yes ma'am" I said teasing her and making the others laugh. With that she hurried to bed. Nazomi was changing into her night wear and wastotaly exposed so I snuck up behind her and pulled her under me in bed. She giggled as I sat up and took off my armor. After I took off everything the fun got started.(I'm sorry if you expected dome lemon in this but I don't know how to write it. Sorry.) after alote of yelling and stuff we were exsasted and sweaty. It was about the midle of the night when we gave in to sleep. When we both woke up I knew she was sore so I carried her to my hot spring and stayed there for a while until I knew all my pack mates were up. I got out ith her and headed out of the den to find all of the packs wolfs getting ready for a celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she woke up I dressed her and we walked out of my den. It was quiet. To quiet. Then out of nowhere everyone at once came and jumped on me and started with thousands of questions like, did you really take her, or comments like, I heard her screaming like a banshee. what were you doing to her. I got through the day while fighting the feeling to give the pack a good beating. After the evening hunt Nazomi made me dinner. Now that she was my mate she would make me all of my meals when she could. She was humming and swaying back and forth as she cooked and let me tell you, her cooking is like a heaven in your mouth. After we ate we sat by everyone else and talked. I explained that tomorrow we would go jewel hunting and it turns out that Nazomi had found 6 of them in the river and kept them as jewelry. I told her to put 2 of them in her legs and when she did a lone white wolf barged into our cave. He was the size of a large horse and was a mean killing machine. We were going to kill it but Nazomi yelled not to. She walked up to the beast and it bit her but she stood her ground. I could see the blood dripping into my eyes and my eye site turning red. I was angry but when I saw him licking her wound I knew he was a good one. She petted him and named him Tenma. He followed her into our den. I was still unsure about it but that changed when he curled up on the floor showing his belly wanting to be petted. I happily did and I got tackled. Nazomi climbed onto bed while I got from under Tenma. I did the same and we retired for the night. Tenma stood guard all night until we woke. He wanted to protect his master and protector. I put the rest of the shards in Tenma's legs so he could follow us.

We left the den around noon and kept on running well into the night until Nazomi said that she was tired. We made camp in a flower field. It was beautiful. Then when it started to drizzle we saw a lunar rainbow. I remember the first time I saw one. It was with Ayame, that girl won't leave me alone. " Shoot. Nazomi we need to find a private place to stay. I was all rapped up in our fun a few days ago that I forgot to mark you. We need to do it all over again." I said with a wolfish grin on my face. I saw a smile appear on her face so she got up and walked up to me. She sat between my legs facing me making her blush. I could feel my body temperature rising and also hers so I knew what she was about to do. Before I could finish my thought she had pinned me to the ground and was kissing down my neck until she got a soft grown from my mouth. Then she nipped at my ears which earned her a low growl. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us around in a flash and took off my armor. I wouldn't dare do anything else in these wood at night so I did the same with her. She blushed as I looked at her. She was perfect. She has all the right curbs in all the right places and not one once of fat. Her body was very well built for a female. Later that night you could hear 2 howls of pleasure all though the woods. The next day I felt a sore spot on my neck not remembering what I did and felt a mark there. I grinned and saw a mark on Nazomi's neck also so we were now really mates. We started walking after we ate and out of all the luck in the world we ran into Inuyasha and his gang. They all looked wide at Nazomi as if she had two heads. I explained everything and tried to get Nazomi to sit in my lap but she kept getting out of my grasp with a grin on her face. We all talked until night fell and made camp. " I'm taking a bath now. I you **ladies **would like to join me I would be happy. They smiled and glared at the monk. " Inuyasha make sure the monk doesn't sneak around. Koga make sure Inuyasha doesn't sneak around. Koga you know what happens when you sneak around when it's not just me in a bath." The girls said in the order of Sango the Kagome and Nazomi. I grinned and whispered into the ears of Sango and Nazomi to come out early so I could have my fun with Nazomi. They laughed and nodded. Nazomi just looked confused. They went to the bath and came back without Nazomi in about an hour nodding to me. I ran into the woods and I could hear the other girls explaining what was on my mind. I laughed at what I had planned for our little bath. I got there and watched as Nazomi soaked in the water. I undressed and jumped in the water making a large splash. She smiled when I appeared. She pulled me deeper into the water and washed my hair. Then I forced her to sit down so that I could scrub her body clean. One thing led to another and then we where heading back to camp very sore. The everyone smiled at us eveilly and I knew what he did. I slapped him hard across the face . " you planned this didn't you. You are so going to pay. ( Whistle loudly. Tenma appears ) Tenma, Have your fun." she said as Tenma tackled me to the ground and bruising my arm from the impacted. He licked my face and by the time I escaped him Nazomi was already asleep on her furs. I laid down next to her and woke her. " that wasn't very nice you know. Now I'm going to be bothering you all morning for the lack of sleep I get tonight." with that said I placed my arms around her and also fell asleep. When I woke I was covered in flowers and a note was stuck to my face that read, " went hunting be back in 5." as promised she was back in 5 minutes with a deer. She cut us a piece of raw meat and handed the rest to Kagome for her group. They don't eat raw meat, I don't know why. Nazomi and I ate in silence while listening to the yelling from mutt face and Kagome.( guess who mutt face is! )Then we were off before we were involved in the argument.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story but just saying Koga is all mine in the Authors notes so Ayame and Nazomi back off.

Ayame - hey he is mine in the real story so he's mine!

Nazomi - no but in this story he's my mate

Fluffsters118 - Hello I'm the one who is the one who made this story so he's mine!

Koga - I'm no ones got that. If I'm any ones I'm Kagome's.

All the girls - get over her! She doesn't like you!

Chapter 3

We ran until it got dark and we got tired. She was as fast as me without the jewel shards so now she was faster than me but she stayed by me side the whole way. After a few hour again with all the luck in the world we bumped into mutt-faces brother what's his name. " Nazomi I see you have found your self a mate. This Sesshomaru wanted you as a mate so you must really love him to ignore our courting and mate him." Sesshomaru said as Koga stepped up. " Nazomi is my mate. Touch her and you'll regret it." he yelled as Nazomi yelled at Sesshomaru. " Oh hi Sesshomaru. I would have mated you but you stopped visiting once you became the lord of the west and you wouldn't even know that my parents were killed 2 times by demons on your land. How could you Sesshomaru. I loved you then I really thought you would always be there for me. I saw you as my hero and lover. Then you just abandoned me and now you want me back. I'm happy with Koga and he makes me happy. I know he would never abandoned me for another and always put me first. He'll make a great father to the pups I carry and he'll love them no matter what." she yelled as she ran full speed into the dark woods. Koga just looked in surprise. " tell my Sesshomaru. Did she just say she's carrying my pups?" he asked and with one nod from Sesshomaru and he was off chasing Nazomi. He caught up to her when she was sitting on a rock by a river. " Nazomi is that true that your carrying my pups? When did it happen. We need to get you back to the den before they come and…." he couldn't finish because she started sobbing. " Koga it's to late. They'll be born this week. We wont get there in time. We might as well look for Kagome's group and ask them for help. I can smell them from here. I don't want the pup to smell the mutt the first hours of life but what choice do we have. I'm sorry for running away. I was really mad and couldn't control my self." she sobbed and Koga picked her up and placed her on top of Tenma. They started to head towards Kagome's group and got to them within hours. " Mutt face I need to ask you a favor. It's for Nazomi." Koga asked. "Oh yah like I should help some mangy wolfs." Inuyasha said as Koga walked to Kagome instead. " Kagome, Nazomi is going to give birth to our pups this week and we don't have time to go to a village or to my den so I'm asking you to do us a favor and help her through the delivery. Wolf demons can deliver a baby on their own but still need assistance. Please Kagome. For once I don't know what to do and you guys are the only people I can trust with our pups." Koga pleaded with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. " oh Koga congratulations and yes we will help you." Kagome said as we heard a shrill scream from Nazomi. " the pups hurry. It hurts so much. Koga if you don't get over here to help my I'll make life a living hell when I get better. Oh. Ahhh." she yelled as Koga carried her to a blanket that Kagome placed on the floor. " ok all the boys got to the river or something but stay close enough that you can come right away when you here danger." Sango said as she rushed to be by Nazomi. " no way I'm going to go away from my mate she's in pain and needs me. I'm staying here weather you like it or not. I'll stay out of your way but I'm staying at Nazomi's side. Plus I think she'll kill me if I'm not." Koga said carefully not to anger Nazomi. Sango nodded and went by Nazomi's side. After a hour or so everything was calm and all you could hear was the cries of a wolf pup. She was a beautiful wolf pup with violet blue eyes and black and silver hair. They named her Reiko meaning lovely child. She was such a beautiful baby and everyone adored her. Koga and his new family walked back to their den after a day of resting and when they got there everyone was overjoyed. They were so happy that that night everyone had a party and came to see the baby. Soon enough Reiko was able to turn to her true form and walk and talk. She learned many things very fast and Koga and Nazomi knew that they were the happiest parents in the world to have such a lovely child.


End file.
